Defense Against Dark Love
by unlikelypair
Summary: Abigail is Head Girl during Harry's sixth year. And while everyone is busy worried about the Dark Lord, she has her own troubles to work out. Rated M for later steamy chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters those are JK's. However, my OCs are mine.

Authors Notes: This story was originally a one shot that just grew into a full blown story. I would like to thank my beta houseofpierce (.net/~houseofpierce). She's been there from the beginning. I hope you enjoy, there is more to come. Please R&R!

Chapter 1

_Could time move any slower? _Abigail sighed while sinking into one of the overstuffed leather chairs of the Hufflepuff common room. The sun was coming in through the round windows, the smell of the fields and meadows just outside. She should be outside with all of her friends, yet she was playing babysitter to a group of third years, who had decided to sneak in some Firewhiskey. She didn't turn them in, because that would mean losing housepoints. Instead, she told them that they had to spend the whole Saturday in the common room. This sadly meant that she was stuck inside as well.

"Can we crack a window?" asked Sarah, the only girl in the group.

"Sure." Abigail sat up, walked over to the window and pushed it out. While she walked back to her chair she heard the door to the common room clink ever so slightly. Her head shot up toward the door but she didn't see anything, and apparently no one else had heard the door.

"Abby what are you doing?" Heath, a third year with beach boy looks asked Abby. Noticing that she was halfway between sitting and standing.

"Just thought I heard.. How is Defense against the Dark Arts going? I remember suffering through Snape's classes." Abby could have sworn she heard a scoff over by the round door.

"I'll figure it out, thanks. He hasn't been too hard on us lately. It's a great change." Heath buried his head back into his D.A.D.A. book.

Abby went between looking out the window and staring at the door. _If I didn't know better I would swear someone just came in the door. _Abby fiddled with her cypress wand and didn't notice the extra scratching of a quill right behind her. When the parchment fell on to her lap she almost jumped. Looking down she saw an elegant scribble.

_ Go to your rooms._

_ ~P_

Glancing over the flourished "P"she forced herself to take in her surroundings. Abby saw nothing had changed and the third years were buried into piles of different books.

"I'll be right back—yell if you need anything."

Rising up from her chair and heading toward the girls dormitory. She winded her way through the tunnels to the Head Girl's room. She reached behind her with her left hand. When she felt a hand fit in hers, she knew it was him. A small smile crept across her face, as she turned toward the large circular wooden door. It looked much like the hobbit doors from her favorite muggle book Lord of the Rings. She pushed it open and stepped into her rooms. Her living room was small and cozy with a large soft brown couch with big purple fluffy blankets thrown about. Her bedroom could be seen with her queen sized four post bed. Clothes were strewn everywhere in a haste to get dressed.

"How charming," the voice sarcastically whispered behind her. She leaned into the press of a solid body behind her for a moment before turning around and facing her door.

"No one can see you here. Please take off the charm or cloak you put on yourself. If you're going to insult my room I might as well be able to see you." She smirked and stepped back.

"I thought you would know a disillusion charm, but if you insist." The charm revealed to her the face she had grown to like, care for and possibly love. Before the spell completely wore off, her body moved forward and his hands cupped the sides of her face as he pulled her closer his lips crushed against hers. She snaked her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe in order to reach him. He pulled away when her tongue licked his lips, asking for more.

"Do you really feel that way about potions? I thought you were very talented." He smiled down at her, resting his hands on her shoulders and sliding them down her arms caressing her soft skin. He held her hands in his and rubbed his thumb across her palm.

"I was talented but got no sleep. You were not very fond of my house."

"As far as I'm concerned, you would have been suited for Ravenclaw as well."

"I have the smarts for Ravenclaw but the heart of a Hufflepuff. We love everyone- including Slytherins. Even if they don't like it." She smiled and kissed him again. This time opening her mouth and sucking his bottom lip. She had hidden what she had been thinking all day. She had been hoping for this and now that she was getting exactly what she wanted, she wasn't stopping.

"Abigail, please." He pulled away from her embrace.

"No, I haven't been able to touch you all week. When we see each other I have to hide everything, including my thoughts. It's not fair and I deserve to have this." She huffed down on to her couch and looked up at him. His expression seemed empty, but there was a sadness she could see.

He knelt down next to her kissing her knee gently. "I know, but we can't move so fast. I don't want to overpower you or do something you don't want or will later regret."

"I want you, I want this, and I am of age. I can make these decisions. I'm strong enough to say when and I know a few jinxes to defend myself against you. You aren't as big and bad as you think you are." She pushed him down to the floor and kissed his neck, moving his black hair out of the way. Kissing all the way to his earlobe and then to his jawline. He attempted to resist her but as her lips neared his; he gave up and turned his lips to hers. Kissing her fiercely, pulling her to him and holding her there as their mouths opened at the same time. They had both been holding back for far too long stolen glances; in the Great Hall, fights over house points, and near touches in the hallways.

She pressed her hips into his and deepened their kiss. His head leaned forward and his arms wrapped around her body. Her hand nestled into his dark long hair, pulling him as close as he could be. The pent up sexual frustration was slowly starting to work its way out.

"Abby!" She heard all five of the third years scream right outside her door.

"Shit." She broke the kiss and rested her head on his chest. His entire body went stiff.

"What?" she screamed back at them. She tried to calm him down by touching his face but he continued to radiate tension. She moved off of him and started to fix her robes and hair. He was up in an instant and trying to hide behind the bookcase. She rolled her eyes and almost laughed. If the third years thought she was fooling around they would guess it was with another housemate. More than likely they thought she was asleep.

"Did you fall asleep? You've been gone for a while. Sprout's here saying you have Head girl duties to attend to." Heath yelled across the door frame. She shot the bookcase an "I told you so" look. He had already disappeared behind his disillusionment charm.

"No, I was looking for something to do. I'll be right there, please go tell her." She heard their feet shuffle away.

"Where are you? I want a proper goodbye."

"This is too dangerous. We should stop." She whipped her head in the direction of the voice and stepped toward it.

"No, they don't know anything. If they did they wouldn't believe it- no one would. We can't stop now. I don't want to. And I know you don't want to either. Just follow me out. These tunnels are meant to confuse those that don't know them." She spoke with venom in her voice spitting the words out between her teeth.

He followed her out into the common room and stood as far away from the Hufflepuff Head of House as he possibly could, not wanting her to sense the extra magic in the room.

When Abby entered the room she took command of it. Being the leader came easily to her. He knew part of it was personality but he knew that being a pureblood helped. "Sorry, I was in my room. Lost track of time." She didn't even need to question why the Professor was here.

"Abby, we can't seem to find Snape. I know he's not your favorite but it's urgent and all the Heads of House are looking for him. Just tell him Dumbledore needs to see him." Having delivered her messages professor Sprout nodded and left. Abby watched her own movements careful as to not give away the unknown visitor in the room.

"Ugh, bet he's off somewhere with Malfoy," she huffed and headed toward the door, making sure she left it open long enough for him to walk through. Only once they were out in the hallway and the coast was clear did either of them speak.

"She knows. Why else would they ask you? And I'm not with Malfoy all the time. If you knew what he was going through you wouldn't say those things."

"She doesn't. She thinks I hate you—everyone does. I have to keep up appearances. I know there is something's going on. Between you and Malfoy, but I won't ask. Please just go to Dumbledore and try not to worry." Checking to make sure no one was around she hugged the invisible figure in front of her. He lost all sense of control and hugged her back, kissing her fiercely, thinking this might be the last time he would be able to. He didn't want this to end. This was his one escaped from the hell he had created.

As if reading his mind, she said, "We will meet again and next time you aren't stopping me. I want this. I want you, Severus."

She turned before he could protest and began to search the hallways for the "missing Professor". She held her head high and made sure not to look back.

_We shouldn't keep doing this. She's going to get hurt. I can't love her. I love Lily, always. It's just hormones. She started it. _

Thoughts bounced around in Snape's head as he made his way up to Dumbledore's office. Several prefects had stopped to give him the same message. _So they really are looking for me. His arm should be fine till Christmas…_ He made his way into the headmaster's office and saw a clearly disheveled Harry Potter.

"There has been an attack Severus."

Once enough time had passed since she'd left, Abby made her way to her house's common room. All she wanted to do now was lay out with her fellow Hufflepuffs and forget everything for a moment.

She sunk down into one of the overstuffed chairs and sighed. More people had come in from their Saturday activities. Abby was no longer concerned with the third years under her care. She pulled a quilt over her legs and Accio'ed her favorite muggle book You Don't Know Me. She curled up under the quilt and tried to read but she couldn't focus. The night this all started would not leave her head...

_Abby had finally decided to get out of potions class and she unfortunately she had to tell the one teacher she despised that she was dropping his class in order to take Divination this year. She had finally convinced Sprout to let her drop the course. Sprout had always forced her to stay in potions for some unknown reason. She took a deep breath of encouragement before pushing open the heavy door to the classroom. As the door closed behind her the Potions—soon to be Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher—spun around to face her. She held her breath, trying to keep her strength. If this were any other teacher it wouldn't matter but for some reason Snape just made it hard to stand up for herself. This is why she had forced herself to learn potions and be so good at it that she was the best in potions in Hufflepuff. But she wanted out and she was getting out no matter what stupid Snape had to say. _

_"Yes, Ms. Stockdale?" _

_"I've come to let you know I will not be taking Potions this year." A look of shock went across her professor's face for a moment. She wouldn't have noticed it but she did, and she planned on using it. _

_"What are you actually shocked? You've treated me horridly since I got here and you give me the lowest marks I've ever gotten. What makes you think I'd want to stay any longer?"_

_ "Because I would assume that a pureblood would want to be able to perform simple potions or have your muggle friends tainted you?" _

_For the first time she showed her true self. Her face turned a deep shade of red and her whole body tensed. The grip on her wand tightened. _

_"Wouldn't want to go dueling a teacher would you? Could lose Head Girl status."_

_ She couldn't take it anymore. She turned on her heel and headed through the door; giving a hard slam. She heard him coming after her, but she didn't care. She was halfway down the hallway before she heard the door thunder shut. _

_"You should know better than to storm out of a classroom. Come back and face me," he growled. _

_She whipped her head back to him. "I do not care if you say yes or no. I will go to Dumbledore if I have to. Get that bloody stick out of your arse, and go wank off for once in your life!" _

_As soon as the words had left her mouth she regretted it. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him, much closer then she had been with a professor. The look in his eyes was pure rage, unless you were in her position. She could feel the hurt before she could see it. She didn't even think about what she did next. She kissed him. It was quick and she pulled away with in the same moment. She tried to hide her shock. She tried to turn away but he held her close and she couldn't get away. _

_"I'm sorry- I couldn't- I'm sorry- I don't know what- why- I don't- I'm -" She stammered trying to explain what just happened. But she was cut off. He kissed her back and kissed her strong- holding her there. Her whole mind was telling her to resist but she didn't want to. She kissed him back, and he pushed her against the wall. It took minutes before they pulled away. They broke their embrace and she sped down the hallway not letting him catch her again. _

_A few days later the letters started. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's which in this chapter is just Abby!

A/N: Thank you so much to those of you that read the first chapter and have subscribed! It really means so much to me! I have up to chapter five written out I am in the process of editing them with the help of my lovely beta House of Pierce. I hope you enjoy this one! Any questions or comments please add them into your reviews!

Helpful Hint: Snape's office has the desk in the center of the room ;)

* * *

><p>Weeks went by without any letters and Abby was getting nervous about him. He looked worse than ever, sitting at the Head Table in the Great Hall, as if he was diving deeper and deeper into his own personal hell. She wanted to write him but was worried. A Hogwarts student, Katie Bell, had been attacked and Abigail felt like he knew something or was a part of it somehow. She buried her head into her hands and just sighed.<p>

"What's bothering you, Stocks?" Ron Weasley, an old childhood friend came up behind her and draped his arm around her shoulders giving her a slight squeeze.

"Girl stuff—don't worry or write the twins." She smiled and pushed him off of her playfully. Chancing a glance at the head table, she saw Severus burning holes into the wall behind the Slytherin tables.

"I won't but if you keep up with the sad face I just might have to. Why don't you come with me and Harry to Hogsmeade? You could talk to Ginny or Hermione; they are good with girl things." She gave him a small smile, half tempted to go, and make him jealous.

"I'd love to but… I have homework I should look at. Maybe we can have dinner together tonight?"

"Sounds good. Better smile or I'll tell." Ron grinned and hugged her close before walking away. His warmth was nice but it was nothing compared to what she knew and what she missed. As Ron walked away she knew she needed to see Severus today.

_I swear if Weasley does anything to her…_ Snape watched him walk back to his correct table._ I think my sixth year students need a bit more Dark Arts homework._ He rose from his seat and walked to his private rooms within the castle.

Abigail left the Great Hall soon after Ron had left, she wasn't in the mood for breakfast. She had her sights set on the Owlery. If he wasn't going to write her, she'd write him. Taking one of the school's owls she quickly wrote him a note:

**I'm coming to your office at two. You better be there**

**SAM**

Sending off the small school owl, Abigail sank down against the wall to wait.

* * *

><p>Severus paced his rooms. He couldn't talk to her about Draco. It would only hurt her and put her at risk. She had to be kept safe. Yet being away from her was killing him. She was the one thing keeping him sane. Without Lily, Abigail was his only hold. He needed her, needed this; the relationship with Abigail was so much more than physical now.<p>

When the owl started pecking at his window he was startled from his thoughts and stared at the pane of glass in confusion. No one would owl him. They all had different ways of messaging him, none by owl. He opened the window and the owl sailed in and dropped the post in his lap, and darted out the window before he could see who the owl was from. Once he read the note he looked at the clock 1:45.

"Bloody Hell." He raced toward his door. He had to go from his rooms, near the Slytherin common room, all the way to his office on the fourth floor in fifteen minutes without drawing attention to himself. This was going to be difficult. He raced through the empty corridors and slowed to a brisk walk whenever someone was near, sneering at any student who dared to look at him. He made it to his office in just enough time. He slouched down in his chair behind his large wooden desk, and tried to catch his breath. When he heard the classroom door close very gently he knew she was here. He rotated his chair toward the door just in time to see her walk into his office.

She hadn't been happy in a while; he could see it in the way she forced herself to stay upright when he could tell she wanted what he wanted; to forget the world around them and just be with each other.

Her honey brown hair was shining against the soft light from the candles. The candles flickered against her green eyes, and if it weren't for her short height and dark hair he would swear it was Lily. She stood in the doorway smiling and he couldn't help but smirk.

"I am glad to see you happy again"

"It's been too long," she said as she stepped forward and broke the unspoken rule between them; she hugged him, pushing her face into the nape of his neck, straddling his lap and holding herself there.

While so much told him to push her away and stop all of this, the seventeen year old inside of him that never got the chance to hold a girl—no, a woman—this way; the young man who never had someone return feelings for him wanted her and wanted her to want him. "I wanted to write, I wanted to see you, I wanted to say something."

"Why didn't you?" she whispered into his ear as she nestled into him, curving her body into his.

"Because I didn't want you to get tangled in my own hell."

"I'm already tangled in it." She moved to kiss him and pressed her lips against his ever so lightly, pulling away to look into his dark eyes. They weren't black or empty, but filled with all of the emotions that someone feels in a life time. He closed them gently and leaned into a deep kiss; Deeper than they had dared to go before. All of the emotion that they had kept inside was now coming forward. Hands spilled across robes, lips touched any visible skin, and tongues deepening everything as their passion began to go further. Abigail started to pull of her robes, as she kissed the nape of his neck.

"No, Abigail. No, we can't." He pushed her off of him, causing her to spill backward almost falling over. She caught herself on the desk and rose slowly. She should've felt rejected but she didn't. She instead decided to do what she did best, lead.

"Yes, Severus. I told you, you are not stopping me." She rose even higher. He'd never seen her like this. Her hair disheveled, sticking out at odd angles, her lips a deep flushed red. And her eyes. He couldn't pin them down; rage, arousal, pride. He realized he liked to see her like this and his desire only grew, but he held his place.

"I can't explain to you why I want this but I do. I am not suggesting we shag on your office floor; I have standards. I am suggesting you let go and just do what you want. If you tell me you don't want me…Fine, I will go. Otherwise…" She left the question hanging and held her composure. This was her pureblood side, the one most like his house. This was what drove him to her in the first place, this aggression and confidence. The idea of letting go of everything was enthralling._ How long have I held myself from what I've wanted? Yes, she's so young but she decided this. If anything, she is the one calling the shots, not me. And I know I can stop if I need to, and I will when the time is right. But that time is not now._

He stood and walked to her. She stiffened ever so slightly as he got closer, bracing for the worse. _Please, oh Please._ Her upper lip quivered just barely enough to register. She was trying to hold on to her confidence but it was slipping faster with each moment that he didn't say a word.

He touched his hand to her check and cupped her chin in his hand—pulling her closer. He was so close to her yet he was holding back. She tried to get closer to him but he wouldn't let her. He was waiting for the right moment. When his lips finally touched hers it was so soft and slow. His lips felt like cool satin against her flushed skin. He held her there—lightly kissing her, but not fully giving her more. She couldn't move. She was powerless, but she didn't mind; he wanted her back. She knew it. The single kiss was not enough for either of them but he pulled away, still cupping her face with his hands.

"This is not going to end the way you want it to, I can assure you. There is a lot you do not know."_ Lily, Malfoy, Potter, Dumbledore._

She surged forward and crushed her lips against his, knocking him into the desk. She grasped around his neck and held the kiss, weaving her hand into his black hair. She moaned slightly as his hips pressed against hers. He couldn't help that he became aroused by the feel of her body against his, the feel of her lips against his, and her warm mouth inviting him to something more. The situation was becoming very hard to control.

He pushed against her, moving her back against the wall. While he stepped back she flung her robe on to the desk, revealing her actual body to him. He could see how the school uniform fit the curves of her body now. She wasn't a large girl at all but a rather shapely one. He must have spent too much time looking at her because she pushed herself onto him, strengthening their kiss and pushing them against the desk. His hands went to her waist and felt the shape of her. He kissed her neck and she sighed deeply as her fingers worked to unfasten his dark robes._ Someone could hear us._

"Muffliato," she whispered clutching her wand on the desk. He pulled away when he heard the spell.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Ron showed me the other day. It's great isn't it?" She was confused as to why a simple spell was concerning him.

"Yes. That's why I came up with it." He moved from her, readjusting his robes as he sat at the desk.

"What?" She looked at him before glancing at the clock; it was almost five. She needed to get back to her room before heading out for dinner with her friends. "Brilliant. I have to go. I'm meeting up with Ron and Harry for dinner. Promise to write me about what has you so upset. I promise not to tell. You're safe with me." She stroked his cheek and then kissed him gently.

"Please write. I can't go back to thinking that there is nothing." She left before he could respond and ran to her room, hoping no one saw her leave.

Draco walked to his now Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's office. Before he reached the door he saw a flustered Hufflepuff run from the office. He couldn't be certain but her shirt looked a bit untucked.

* * *

><p>"Professor?" Draco called as he entered the office. He quickly took in the state of the once immaculate room; it was a mess.<p>

"Something happen with the Hufflepuff?" He asked with a small sneer.

"That is not your business. What do you need?"


End file.
